the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mz. Hyde Makes A Promise
Previous 'Catt Hatter: '(My thinking is that the draught is still affecting her system.) Oh, I'm good! I'm goo- *She was cut off as another coughing fit racked her body, making her shake with each convulsion.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''What's wrong with you? Do you have ebola? '''Catt Hatter: '''N-*cough*no, just a case of *cough* hypothermia from the river ye-*cough*yesterday. Water ain't good for the lungs. *she wheezed.* (She might be coming down with pneumonia.) *''I what? Catt thought.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''How did you get water in-oh, right. Sorry about that. '''Catt Hatter: ''Sok! R-really! *cough, hack* Anyone would be upset over *gasp* such a betrayal! *Catt's speech once again descended into coughing.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''Are you sure that you shouldn't be in the hospital or something? *Sees the sleeping draught.* Oh look! Alcohol!~ '''Catt Hatter: '(You do realise there wasn't any left, right? Though I can appreciate the gag you're going for.) 'Mz. Hyde: '*Puts bottle up to lips...and feels nothing. She brings the bottle up to her eye and looks in.* Awww!~ There's none left! *She sniffs the bottle.* Hmmm...Frog's breath, Wormswart, and...opium. Whew! Must've been good! Oh well! *Throws the bottle over her shoulder...and it explodes for some odd reason.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Wow, how didn't the paper catch fire? *Catt's coughing has been postponed.* Wait, there was opium in that? Isn't that illegal? Not to mention really bad for you? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Beats me I don't know how fire works. And opium makes morphine so it can't be THAT bad, right? '''Catt Hatter: '''Morphine?! *Catt asked, quite alarmed.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Yeah. Pain medicine. '''Catt Hatter: '''Ugh, I think I'm allergic or something. *Catt said, gently rubbing her sore stomach.* 'Cuz pain is exactly what I'm in. Oww... '''Mz. Hyde: '''Well, I have heard that it doesn't work for everyone. And at least you GOT pain medicine! *She winces.* Ahh... '''Catt Hatter: '''Shouldn't Helen have seen to that? Or did you not ask for some? Helen! Get the poor girl some painkillers! Urg. *She grasps her stomach again, fighting another coughing fit.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''I....didn't really ask for it. But, not that I NEED IT OR ANYTHING!! *Winces again.* Ouch! '''Catt Hatter: '''Stop trying to play strong, there's no shame in feeling pain. You, had quite the rough...day yesterday. Painkillers to, help with...a case of,*gasp* death isn't hard to believe. *Catt said weakly, her head nodding.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Woah! *Puts her hands on Catt's shoulders.* Are you okay? '''Catt Hatter: '''Hmn? Yeah, I'm fine...*She says with a weak nod.* Jus-, just a little - *She gets interrupted by a sudden loss of consciousness.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Oop! Hang on! I've got you! *She catches Catt and holds her in her arms.* I guess I better take you to your room. *She beings the long trek down to Catt's room.* You really shouldn't worry about me Catt. *A sad smile stretches across her face.* I don't want you cut up into pieces too whenever SHE comes around. *She stops at a window. For a second there, she could've sworn that she had seen a figure on top one of the buildings in the distance. One that had a pair of giant scissors strapped to its back. She sighs.* I thought I promised myself I wouldn't be weak again. *She looks back down at Catt, remembering the task at hand.* Let's just focus on getting you back to your room right now. *As she walks down the long corridor , Mz. Hyde's mind cannot help but replaying when this happened the last time...and the time before that...and the time before that...and the time before that...and the many other times before that time; all of which having the same, horrid conclusion. But then one thought crystallizes in her mind. As she lays Catt down on her bed, Mz. Hyde utters a sort of promise, not to just herself or to even just Catt, but to every soul in the entire Society.* I won't be weak again. Never again. Next Chapter. Alternate Endings: A Hyde By Any Other Name or A Stitch In Time Saves Hyde Crazy To The Count Of Six Category:Main Plot Category:Hypothermia